Currently, attitude determination for an aircraft, spacecraft, guided missile or the like is generally provided by an on-board Inertial Measurement Unit (IMU). However, implementing an on-board IMU for attitude determination may not be very efficient in terms of Size, Weight, Power and Cost (SWAP-C) considerations. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system which obviates the above-referenced problems associated with the above-referenced current solutions.